Must Be Destiny
by IAte86Crayons
Summary: My story is about Holes... how I think it would be if a girl was tossed into the plot. It's not like the other ones, I promise! Scout's honor! Lol...
1. We Didn't Do It!

**Disclaimer:** This is just my opinion on what would happen if a girl was tossed into the plot of Holes. I don't own Holes, the characters, or the main plot. (Louis Sachar does. :))   
  
** Author's Note:** I know that the whole Holes section is practically filled with stories about a girl coming to CGL, but I promise that this one will be different. It's my first fan fic so bare with me, k? ;)   
  
**Must Be Destiny**   
  
_Chapter 1: We Didn't Do It!_   
  
Chance sunk lower into the uncomfortable wooden chair that sat in the main room of the police station. Just as she began thinking, a somewhat tall, curly haired boy came and sat down in the seat next to hers. Chance recognized him from the event that had taken place earlier.   
  
"Can you believe this?" Chance asked him in a frustrated voice. The boy shook his head and put his hands over his face. He took a deep breath and let his hands fall from his face onto his lap.   
  
"I think something serious is going to happen." He informed her.   
  
"Serious?! Serious?! How can they do something serious to us if we didn't even **do** anything?" Chance asked rhetorically. The boy just shrugged. Chance held out her hand for him to shake. "By the way, my name's Chance."   
  
"Stanley." The boy replied, shaking her hand.   
***Flashback* [An hour and a half before the present time]**   
  
_Thud._   
  
"What the-?" Chance mumbled. A single shoe had fallen on her head. She rubbed her head and picked up the shoe, which was lying on the ground. She looked up to see where the shoe might've come from, but didn't find a source. No one would just throw away one shoe without the other, she thought. Then she carefully examined the shoe. Her mouth opened wide. She recognized the red X. "These are Sweet Feet's!" she exclaimed in a whisper to herself. Everyone in her family knew she was a big fan of Clyde Livingston's. She ran home to show everybody. She only got to run about 20 feet before she collided with a boy that was a lot taller than her. The rest seemed like a blur, and before she knew it, they were both being escorted to their town's police station on charges of theft. The officers accused the two of plotting the robbery together, but the truth is they'd never seen each other before in their lives.   
  
***End of flashback***   
Chance and Stanley's parents bustled through the police station.   
  
"Chance, are you alright?" Chance's mother, Alexis asked.   
  
"I'm fine, Mom." Chance replied, trying to calm her mother.   
  
"Alright… well, I'm going to go try and settle this whole thing. I'll be back." Alexis said calmly. She left Chance and walked into an office along with Stanley's parents and two officers. Stanley walked back and sat next to Chance. For the next 45 minutes they sat in silence, just staring at the half opened blinds that revealed their parents and the officers. Finally the door opened and their parents walked out of the office. The three of them looked worn out.   
  
"So?" Chance asked while standing up. Stanley stayed seated. He was afraid of the answer.   
  
"There's no more we can do, guys. Even though there's evidence to support both sides of the story, they've decided to take it to court." Stanley's dad announced. Chance dropped back into her seat and Stanley gulped. 


	2. The Road to Destiny

_Chapter 2: The Road to Destiny_   
  
The trip to camp was long and dreary. Chance stared out of the window, looking at nothing but dust, fields of cotton and hay, and the occasional tumbleweed.   
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Stanley asked, breaking Chance's gaze.   
  
"Why do ya think we have a guard on the bus with us?" She asked. Stanley shrugged.   
  
"Maybe it's just in case you two try ta slink outta those 'cuffs and decide wreak havoc in here." The guard piped up with a slight southern accent, looking over the frames of his deeply tinted sunglasses. Chance and Stanley exchanged looks and decided to keep quiet for a while.   
  
About an hour later, Stanley continuously shifted in his seat. He was tired of sitting on the dusty yellow bus… and so was his butt.   
  
"You okay over there?" Chance asked.   
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, my butt's just tired."   
  
Chance chuckled. "I feel your pain."   
  
"Almost there, kids." The driver declared.   
  
After what seemed like an endless ride, the bus finally pulled up into the middle of Camp Green Lake. Chance noticed a cluster of boys gathering near the bus's entrance. She looked over at Stanley.   
  
"This is gonna be a long 18 months." She predicted. Stanley only smiled. He didn't even want to begin to think about all the things this place had in store for him. The guard walked down the aisle of the bus until he reached the middle of the bus, where Stanley and Chance were sitting. He quickly unlocked their handcuffs and shoved them off the bus. The bus driver gave them a quick farewell and told them to "Be careful." They weren't quite sure what he meant by that, but they thanked him anyway and followed the guard into a small shabby building. 


	3. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing, Sugar High5. :)   
  
_Chapter 3: New Arrivals_   
  
Inside the small, shoddy building was a man with a 'spare tire' that wore a cowboy hat. The man sat down at a desk and motioned for Stanley and Chance to sit down in the two chairs that sat in front of the desk. The man popped a few sunflower seeds into his mouth from a burlap sack and began to talk.   
  
"Chance and Stanley, am I right?" the man asked.   
  
"Yes," Stanley and Chance both replied.   
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you talk to me you will call me by my name. Do I make my self clear?" 'Mr. Sir' said in his deep, strict, southern voice.   
  
Chance chuckled at Mr. Sir's name, which caused a domino effect, because Stanley began to chuckle too. Even the guard cracked a small smile.   
  
"You think it's funny do you?" Mr. Sir asked, as he took two bottles of Coca Cola out of a portable refrigerator. Chance and Stanley's eyes followed the bottles of soda in Mr. Sir's hands. When the bottles finally got over their head, they reached for it, but the guard took them instead. They sighed.   
  
"You two thirsty?" Mr. Sir asked Chance and Stanley as he began to stand up. They nodded. "Better get used to it. You're going to be thirsty for the next 18 months," Mr. Sir said with a smirk.   
  
The three of them headed outside. While they were walking Mr. Sir handed them each a cream colored bag.   
  
"Your clothes are in those bags along with your canteens and hats," Mr. Sir explained. He continued to explain how the laundry would work and the process of digging holes as they walked. Finally they came to their destination: the D Tent. When they got there they saw a few kids hanging out. Mr. Sir left, and Mr. Pendanski took over.   
  
"Hello kids," Mr. Pendanski greeted while smiling, "My name is Mr. Pendanski. If you ever forget my name, just think of these three words: pen-dance-key."   
  
Stanley and Chance looked at each other. They already thought this man was a nutcase. They both nodded at Mr. Pen-dance-key.   
  
"Kids, this is Rex, Alan, and Theodore," Mr. Pen-dance-key said as three boys walked up to where they were standing. "The others should be here pretty soon."   
  
The three boys were quick to correct him. "My name is X-Ray," said a lanky black boy with really thick, dusty glasses.   
  
"Squid," said a tough-looking white boy with a hat covering his brunette head. It took Stanley and Chance a minute to realize that two were black and one was white, because they were all pretty much the same color because of the dirt that covered them.   
  
"Armpit," said a heavier black boy. He had a slight stench.   
  
Mr. Pen-dance-key nudged Stanley a bit and said, "They like to use their little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them. The names that society will recognize them by."   
  
"Yeah, whatever," X-Ray said under his breath.   
  
"Hey Mom, what's with the chick?" Squid asked, looking at Chance.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot about you," Mr. Pen-dance-key said looking down at her, "Gentlemen, this is Chance. Since she is the only young female here, I know you guys will treat her with respect. The Warden let her into Camp Green Lake as an exception. Don't get any funny ideas," he said as he eyed all three boys.   
  
"Oh, we won't," the boys said with smiles.   
  
Mr. Pen-dance-key's walkie-talkie sounded off, "Oh. It's an emergency in Tent A. I'll have to get back with you guys later. Rex, Alan, Theodore, can you three help them get situated?" The boys nodded.   
  
The five of them walked into the tent.   
  
"This is where Barfbag slept," X-Ray said kicking a nasty looking cot motioning to Stanley. Stanley almost barfed himself when he saw his cot.   
  
"And you can sleep in this cot," Armpit said, motioning to a newer looking cot, "It's kinda new. They moved it in here yesterday. I think someone from C-Tent slept in it."   
  
Chance just looked at the cot and then at the four boys. Just then, the last of the boys walked in. The smallest one just walked in, looked at the two new kids, and went to his cot to rest. The other two introduced themselves and wondered about Chance.   
  
"I'm Magnet," said the Hispanic boy, and he motioned to a taller, odd-looking boy with wild blond hair, "and this is ZigZag."   
  
ZigZag nodded towards Chance, "What's she doin' here?"   
  
"The Warden made an exception. That's what Mom said," X-Ray replied.   
  
ZigZag shrugged as he plopped down on a cot, "Works for me." 


	4. Dining with DTent

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing everybody. Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was banned from the computer (eek!). 

_Chapter 4: Dining with D-Tent_

Just as the boys were asking the newbies why they were sent to camp, a loud alarm sounded off. Stanley and Chance just looked around confused as if they were silently asking 'What was that?'

"It's dinnertime," Squid smirked. He rubbed his hands together as if he couldn't wait to eat, "Wonder what delicious gourmet meal our lovely chefs have prepared tonight." He joked, knowing it would be the same exact "stuff" they had every night. It was so awful they called it "stuff" instead of food. The older campers knew he was joking, but Chance and Stanley thought that the food would actually be good. In fact, Stanley's mouth watered at the thought of food. He was so nervous about camp he hadn't eaten dinner the night before, or breakfast that morning. 

The boys walked out of the tent, one-by-one, with the new kids in tow. They all shaded their eyes with their hands from the hot sun. It was only about 4:30pm, "How come ya'll eat dinner so early?" Chance asked. 

X-Ray, the so-called leader of D-Tent, spoke up first, "We do everything 'round here early. We wake up early, we eat early, and we go to sleep early. Everything we do is timed around the sun."

"Yeah," Magnet chimed in. "We wake up early to beat the sun. It's easier to dig without the heat poundin' on you." 

Squid nodded and added a few words himself, "And we go to bed early, 'cause we gotta wake up early. And a'course we eat early because we gotta sleep early." 

Chance only nodded, "Oh."

--------------------------

They walked into the mess hall in a small cluster.All the campers were scattered in a zigzagged single-file line, waiting for the pig slop to be plopped onto their plastic trays. Squid lead the tent and took his place in the dinner line. Everyone followed his lead and stood in line also. As soon as Stanley took a glance at the food he almost vomited. 'No wonder that kid's name was Barfbag. He must've took one look at this food and lost his lunch,' Stanley thought. 

'This is what they consider "gourmet"?' Chance thought as she remembered Squid's comment about the food. She was wedged between Squid and ZigZag. The server, who was also a camper, slapped the food onto her tray so hard that it splattered little specks of "stuff" on her army-green shirt. 'Ugh,' She ended the thought of the food and looked down at her now freckled shirt. 

Once they were all served, they strode to their table. The guys nodded and made small hand gestures toward other campers, as if they were saying "Hey" or "Sup?" to them. 

X-Ray patted the seat in front of him on the right, "Sit here," he commanded Chance. She gave him an "I-don't-take-orders-from-boys" look, but sat down anyway. ZigZag motioned for Stanley to sit in the seat between him and Magnet. 

Chance began to dig a moat in her beans… or whatever they were, and Stanley poked at them and lifted them to his nose. Stanley really felt sick when the "stuff" bubbled up and popped, spreading the goop over parts of his plate. 

"You might as well eat up, guys. Breakfast ain't much better," X-Ray informed as he took a bite out of his bread. 

Armpit gulped down the not-so-clear water from his canteen, "So why you guys here?" He inquired. 

"Stealing," Stanley and Chance said in unison. 

"Both 'a you guys stole stuff?" Magnet asked, now interested in the conversation. His accent came out more whenever he talked about theft. 

They nodded their heads. Chance talked on both of their behalves, "Yeah. Well, we "plotted" a crime together. I dunno why we were sent to court, though. They're just shoes. I mean, people steal shoes everyday, right?" 

Magnet nodded, "I sure as hell did." He laughed. Everyone chuckled, but Zero just looked at him not amused. 

"Maybe it was because they were Sweetfeet's," Stanley added. All the guys let out small gasps; even Zero looked up and gave Stanley a bewildered look. 

"You know you didn't steal no Clyde Livingston shoes," X-Ray said. 

Chance chuckled and Stanley shook his head. No one believed what they said when they were innocent, and now, nobody believes that they stole them. 

'I can't win for losing,' Stanley thought to himself as he took a long drink of water. 


End file.
